


I've been a fool and I've been blind

by vinterdrog



Series: The Sexperimenting 'Verse [1]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/10450.html?thread=20531666#t20531666">this prompt</a> at the tsn kinkmeme. Short version:<br/><i>Eduardo has since the depositions taken up some kind of hobby that makes him fit, and Mark is really appreciative about his new body.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been a fool and I've been blind

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence and the Machine's _Shake it out_.  
>  Thanks to [Sandra](http://disappointionist.tumblr.com/) for beta work!

Mark turns his phone on while he’s waiting at baggage claim. No new messages, which means the site hasn’t crashed (yet), and he’s hoping it’ll stay that way. He scrolls through for Eduardo’s number and presses the phone between his ear and shoulder while he unzips his hoodie and drags it off. It’s hotter in Singapore than in California, and while he logically _knows_ that, he had not _thought_ of it before he went. 

“Eduardo,” his - boyfriend? Yeah, boyfriend - answers. He sounds a bit rushed, and he usually greets Mark with a warm _hello_ , so Mark figures he didn’t read the caller ID. 

“Uhm, hi,” Mark says, a bit hesitant, because he doesn’t know how to say this, and Eduardo sounds stressed, and Mark realises that “oh _shit_ , what time is it?” He spins around, frantically trying to locate a clock. He has no concept of time after passing several time zones and zoning in and out on the plane. “Are you busy? Did I interrupt anything? Were you even awake?” 

Eduardo laughs, and Mark takes that as a good sign. 

“Mark? Yeah, I’m awake,” he says. “And yes, I’m busy, but you didn’t interrupt anything. I think it’s about midnight where you are, though. Did something happen?” 

“About that,” Mark begins, and bites his lip. He’s not totally sure this was a good thing. It usually works out well in movies, and yeah, his life _has_ actually become a movie, but that’s not really the point. “I’m not in California.” 

“O-kay...?” 

“I’m, er, I’m in Singapore. Surprise?” 

Because he’s making an _effort_. 

_Make an effort_ , they’d said. _**Show** him you’re serious_. His mom, Chris, even Dustin. They had all said the same thing, _make an effort_. And Mark really, really doesn’t want to screw this up, so this is him, making an effort. He’s making a surprise visit to his best friend gone enemy gone boyfriend who lives in Singapore which is 8000 miles away from where Mark lives. 

When Eduardo doesn’t say anything, Mark starts to worry. 

“Uhm, I understand that you’re busy and everything, and I don’t need you to pick me up at the airport or anything, I can get a cab. I... I can get a hotel room, too?” Which he totally didn’t plan on doing, but if Eduardo’s freaking out then that’s what Mark will have to do. Because he’s making an effort. 

“No,” Eduardo says, and Mark bites down on his lip so hard that he draws blood. “I mean, no, don’t get a hotel room. You can stay with me. Of course you can stay with me, I’m - oh God, Mark, are you really _here_?” 

“Yes. Am I - Is this a bad time? I probably should have called first and checked, but that would’ve ruined the surprise.” The baggage carousel starts spinning and Mark makes his way through the crowd to be able to grab his bag. 

“No, no no no it’s not a bad time! I’m just... consider me well surprised. But I _am_ busy, I have a meeting in a few minutes, but I’ll... “ Mark can hear him shuffle som papers around and sees his bag come out on the band. “If you’re still at the airport, it’ll take you awhile to get into town, so I’ll... I’ll call my landlord and have him let you in, okay? There’s a spare key on the hooks just below the hatrack, you can take that. I have to go now, but, I guess I’ll see you tonight? God, I can’t believe you’re here. But get a cab, and my landlord’ll let you in. Bye!” 

Mark doesn’t even have time to answer before the call disconnects. He stares at his phone for a few seconds, before looking up just in time to grab his bag of the band and begin to make his way to the exit. Eduardo sounded... kind of happy, right? Mostly shocked, but not upset? 

* * *

Mark hands his credit card to the driver and hopes he tips himself correctly because Mark has no idea of how to tip cab drivers in Singapore. He grabs his bag and shuts the door, and turns around to look at the really, really tall building Eduardo lives in. 

The landlord demands to see his ID before letting him in, and Mark is kind of comforted by that. He dumps his bag on the doormat and nearly trips on a pair of running shoes, which is _weird_ because a) Eduardo never spreads shoes across the floor, b) Mark has never ever seen Eduardo in a pair of running shoes and c) Eduardo doesn’t _run_. Mark figures he’ll get an explanation later, though. Or force one out of him, whatever. Same thing. 

He gives himself a tour of the apartment. It's pretty small, one bedroom, one room that doubles as office and guest room, the living room, one bathroom (without a bathtub, which Mark already knew, because Eduardo wants (them) to use Mark’s when he’s staying over), and then, the kitchen. One table and two chairs. Mark flings his hoodie over the edge of one of the chairs and turns to the fridge, because he’s hungry, and that’s when he gets the second _what the fuck_ moment of the day/afternoon/evening/Mark doesn’t know. 

Except for a few half-empty take out containers, the fridge is pretty much empty. That is weird, because Eduardo likes food, and he likes to _make_ food. Mark grabs one container, opens it, and wrinkles his nose. Old. He figures the rest of the containers aren’t much better off, so he goes out in the hallway and grabs his laptop bag. He boots the laptop up and hacks himself onto Eduardo’s wifi, and goes onto a couple of food sites. 

* * *

An hour later, he’s back at the apartment, with groceries in the fridge and a recipe for chicken-something that Mark can’t pronounce up on the laptop. Contrary to popular belief, Mark can cook. He’s not stupid; he knows how to read, and he knows how to follow instructions. It’s not that hard, really. 

* * *

He’s on his fifth consecutive round of Hearts when the door unlocks and Eduardo’s voice comes through. 

“Mark?” Mark stands up, but before he can move any further, Eduardo’s in the doorway. “I brought chinese, do you still like...” he trails off when he sees the pots and pan on the stove. “Did you cook?” 

Mark barely prevents himself from rolling his eyes. 

“Yes,” he says instead. Eduardo looks a bit lost, but mostly he looks really tired, and Mark has _missed_ him, so he does the only thing he can think of and crosses the floor and wraps his arms around Eduardo’s waist and tucks his cheek against his collar. The effect is immediate, Eduardo exhales, drops the bag with the take out on the floor, wraps his arms around Mark and holds him close. 

Eduardo nuzzles his hair, and mumbles 

“Hi.” 

Mark angles his head up so Eduardo can kiss him, and he does. They kiss for several minutes, until Mark’s stomach gives a loud rumble and Eduardo breaks away to laugh breathlessly. 

“I guess we should eat, then,” he says, and smiles. Mark sets the table while Eduardo puts his briefcase in the office and the take out in the fridge. The look on Eduardo’s face as he takes the first bite makes Mark shift uncomfortably, because _really_ , it’s not _that_ good. 

“Thank you,” he says when he’s swallowed the last bite. Mark looks up from his own plate, he hasn’t been able to look at Eduardo at all during the meal because the warm eyes and fond smile directed at him for too long is unnerving. He shrugs. 

“It’s just food,” he says. And there it is again, that look, but at least it’s not condescending. 

“Yeah, but still. Thank you.” His foot is stroking Mark’s, and Mark is just about to get up and put the dishes in the sink so they can go to bed when he’s cut off by the biggest yawn _ever_ , and Eduardo laughs. “You want to shower before bed?” he asks. Mark nods, and Eduardo stands. 

“I’ll take care of this. Towels are under the sink.”

* * *

Mark emerges from the bathroom with a cloud of steam and a towel around his waist. Eduardo kisses him quickly before going in after him. 

“Go to bed,” he says. “I’ll be right there.” 

Mark drops the towel on the floor and doesn’t bother with going through his bag for underwear, he just slips in between the sheets and buries his face in Eduardo’s extremely soft pillows. He has almost drifted off when Eduardo comes in, turns off the light and climbs into bed beside Mark. He’s wearing boxer briefs, and that’s probably a good thing, because if he’d been naked then Mark would’ve wanted to have sex - he still wants to - but he is too tired. So. Not totally naked Eduardo: good thing. 

Not totally naked Eduardo slips his arm around Mark’s waist and drags him closer, until his back is pressed against Eduardo’s front. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he mumbles into Mark’s neck. 

“Hrm,” Mark hums, as a way of reply. “You have running shoes,” he mutters then, wanting to drift off completely but remembering that this was a weird thing. 

“I... know?” Eduardo replies, voice full of laughter. 

“You don’t run,” Mark says, a bit annoyed that he has to clarify. 

“I do, actually.” There’s still laughter in Eduardo’s voice, but when he lowers his hand to stroke down Mark’s leg his breath hitches. “You’re naked?” he asks, and Mark huffs, which is as close to d’oh-ing and rolling his eyes he’ll get without the energy it takes to actually do those things. 

“Yeah,” he says instead, and then he yawns ridiculously big again and before he knows it, even with the promise of _sex_ , with _Eduardo_ , he’s asleep. 

* * *

Eduardo shakes him awake a couple of hours later, kisses him sweetly and tells him he’ll be back in a few hours. Mark mumbles something to acknowledge him and closes his eyes for a second, but when he opens them again the light in the room has shifted. He stretches out on the bed and his half-hard cock rubs against the sheets. He fumbles for his phone on the nightstand. It’s not even noon, and he still hasn’t gotten any messages about Facebook, so he has time. 

He doesn’t know where Eduardo keeps his sheets, and while it wouldn’t take too long to figure out due to the modest size of the apartment, Mark has no desire to remake the bed, so he moves himself out into the shower and takes care of himself the same way he’s done the past month - by imagining Eduardo’s hands on him. It’s more intense now, though, because he knows he’s gonna _have_ Eduardo’s hands on him sometime soon. 

He makes himself some toast and settles down on the couch with his laptop, and turns on the TV. He leaves the channel on some talk show that’s not too obnoxious, and starts going through his emails. 

* * *

When the door unlocks a few hours later, Mark is deeply immersed in code. He vaguely registers Eduardo saying something, but he holds up his right hand while still typing with his left and says 

“Five minutes.” He hears Eduardo make a frustrated noise and walk away, but ignores it. Four and a half minutes later he presses cmd+s and cmd+q and closes the laptop. It’s mid-afternoon and he hasn’t moved since he first sat down, so he cracks his joints and tries to massage his neck while going out in the kitchen to get something to drink. 

He finds Eduardo at the kitchen table, with a half full coffee cup in front of him, muttering under his breath and scribbling furiously on a post-it note before slamming it on a stack of papers and then continue on another one. Mark pours himself a glass of water, then crosses the floor to stand behind Eduardo and gently drag his hand through the dark, unruly hair. 

“I thought you were busy,” Eduardo mutters, but can’t help but lean back into the touch. 

“I said five minutes, Wardo,” Mark replies. Eduardo snorts. 

“Yeah, and that would be the first time you’ve actually _meant_ five minutes,” he says, scribbling away on the third post-it now. Mark untangles his hand from Eduardo’s hair. It’s true, he never meant five minutes when they were at Harvard, it was just something he said to get Eduardo off his back, but that was _then_. He’s grown up since then, he’s the fucking CEO of a worldwide company, he needs to be able to estimate time. So he is. 

He knows - it would be _so easy_ to make a snide remark and work Eduardo up and make him angry and shout at each other, Mark _knows_ how to do that, even after all these years, but he doesn’t _want_ that. He doesn’t- he’s making an effort. He’s here because he wants him and Eduardo to work. Because he’s missed Eduardo in his life and now he gets to have him, all of him, and if he messes this up there’ll be no more chances. 

So he shrugs, and says 

“I said five minutes,” in a light tone, and then puts his hand on Eduardo’s neck and changes the subject. “You’re home early.” Eduardo is silent and tense for a few moments, but Mark can feel him relax when he realises his remark has passed without consequence. 

“Mhm”, he hums. “Had to go in and take care of a couple of things, but now I’m off for a few days now. Are you hungry?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. I just need to finish this off, then we’ll reheat the take out from yesterday and watch a movie. All right?” 

“Yeah.” Mark moves away to get the food, but Eduardo grabs his wrists and pulls him down for a kiss. 

“Hi,” he says when they break away. 

“Hi,” Mark replies, kind of breathless. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too.”

* * *

When the movie is over, Eduardo is curled up against Mark while Mark’s zapping away on the TV. 

“What do you usually watch?” Mark asks, when he finds nothing to settle on. Eduardo glances up at him from where his head is resting on Mark’s shoulder. 

“Hrm?” 

“What’s your favourite channel?” Mark asks, again. 

“Mmm Weather Channel,” Eduardo replies and buries his face in Mark’s shirt. Mark sighs. Of course it’s the Weather Channel. 

“Wha---” he starts, but breaks off when Eduardo starts trailing kisses along his neck, up behind his ear, _over_ his ear and Mark tries to fight off a shudder but fails and then Eduardo’s mouth is on his. 

“You fell asleep on me last night,” Eduardo mumbles in his ear. 

“I was tired,” Mark says, and tries to get Eduardo’s lips back on his. 

“I noticed.” Eduardo climbs onto Mark’s lap and straddles him while attacking his mouth again. 

“I was so hard,” he mumbles between kisses. “I couldn’t even jerk off, because you were right beside me.” 

“I wouldn’t’ve minded,” Mark says and fumbles with the button on Eduardo’s jacket that he’s still - why the fuck is he still wearing that? Mark makes short work of it and then starts on the shirt buttons. 

“I would’ve felt like a perv though,” Eduardo replies and tangles his fingers in Mark’s curls to keep him steady while he kisses him. “And I overslept this morning so I didn’t even have time to take a good look at you.” 

“I jerked off in your shower,” Mark counters, and Eduardo groans and his hips jerk forward. His crotch grinds against Mark’s hard cock, trapped in sweatpants. All of Mark’s sensitive spots are located above his shoulders, and Eduardo knows them all and has already fucking _licked_ them all, so yeah, Mark is _hard_. He abandons the shirt buttons in favor of grabbing Eduardo’s ass and pulling him closer and dragging his fingers against Eduardo’s crack through his pants and underwear. 

“ _Mark_ ,” Eduardo whines, and licks into his mouth and presses his hips down against Mark’s at the same time. 

Mark could come like this, he knows he could, he might be in his late twenties, but he has the world’s hottest guy grinding against him on his lap, so. He could totally come like this, but he doesn’t want to, so he squeezes Eduardo’s ass and then slides his hand to the front, palms Eduardo through his pants, makes him groan and jerk forward again, and then starts to work on the shirt buttons again, this time from the bottom and up, making sure to put as much pressure on Eduardo’s cock as possible as he works open the shirt. When the last button is finally undone, he pushes the shirt off Eduardo’s shoulders, and- 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mark breathes when he takes in the sight of Eduardo in dress pants and a sleeveless undershirt, sitting on his lap with unruly hair and kiss-swollen lips, looking absolutely _gorgeous_ and _hot_ and _fucking hell_ and Mark grabs Eduardo roughly by the neck and pulls him into a hard, sloppy kiss. 

Eduardo breaks away to pull Mark’s t-shirt over his head and run his hands over the bared stomach. 

“Bedroom?” he asks with a low voice, and Mark nods. Eduardo kisses him again, and then backs off to stand up. Mark can’t take his eyes away from him. Eduardo runs, he sees that now. He obviously does something else too, because his body is toned and he looks really strong and _the sight of him turns Mark on so goddamn fucking much_. He stands up so fast he almost gets vertigo and Eduardo grabs him to prevent him from falling and he _is_ strong. Mark leans up on his toes to kiss him and Eduardo groans and wraps his bare arms around Mark’s bare upper body and the skin-to-skin contact makes _both_ of them groan. Eduardo presses Mark against the wall next to the bedroom door and Mark wraps his legs around his waist almost involuntarily. Eduardo secures him against the wall by grabbing his ass and squeezing and their cocks rub together as much as they can through four layers of clothing, and that is _way too much_ and Mark pants 

“Too many clothes,” against Eduardo’s ear, but he doesn’t ease his grip around Eduardo’s neck. Eduardo solves this by grabbing his ass more securely and then _carry_ him into the bedroom and wow, if Mark is gonna discover new kinks like these the whole time he’s here he’s gonna be _so dead_ when he comes back to California. 

Eduardo drops him on the bed and then drags off his sweatpants so that Mark is left in only his boxers, while Eduardo is still almost completely dressed. Which is so not okay, so Mark sits up and starts working on Eduardo’s fly, mouthing at the thin stripe of skin visible between the bottom of his shirt and the hem of his pants. When he’s done he pulls the pants down and stands up, lets Eduardo step out of the pants, and then pulls the shirt over his head. He turns them around, and pushes Eduardo down on the bed. 

“Don’t move,” he says, and straddles Eduardo’s thighs. He bends down to kiss him, and of course Eduardo’s hands come up to grab his head and Mark makes a frustrated noise and sits up again. “Wardo, I said _don’t move_ ,” he says, sharply, and grabs Eduardo’s wrists and pins them down above his head. Eduardo moans, and Mark can feel his cock twitch against his own and okay, Eduardo is into this - Mark can live with that. He really fucking can. 

He tentatively lets go of Eduardo’s wrists in favor of running his hand down his well defined stomach and his goddamn _abs_ , and his boyfriend is _so hot_ , but then said boyfriend raises his arms again to touch Mark, and Mark _growls_ and pins the wrists down again, with much more force than the last time. He leans down so his face is inches from Eduardo’s and says 

“I will _tie you up_ if you don’t fucking _stop moving_ ,” and Eduardo _whimpers_ at that and closes his eyes, takes a few shaky breaths, and opens them again. 

“I just- I want to touch you,” he says. “I want to make you feel good.” Mark lets out an annoyed sigh at that and sits up again. Because, _really_? 

“Seriously, Wardo,” he says, and stands up on his knees. “Do I _look_ like I’m not enjoying myself?” His boxers are tented, but he palms himself through the thin cotton for good measure. Eduardo’s eyes darken until they’re almost black, and his arms twitch as if he wants to move them, but he doesn’t dare, and Mark smirks, satisfied. He sits down again across Eduardo’s thighs and starts kissing his way down his body. 

When he gets to the hem of Eduardo’s boxer briefs, they’re both panting. Eduardo has moved his hands so they’re clutching the sheet at his sides, but he hasn’t tried to touch Mark again, so Mark has let it pass. They’re rock hard and there are wet spots on both of their underwear. 

“Mark, _please_ ,” Eduardo whines, and he sounds _broken_ , and he’s not even naked yet. Which - why is that again? Mark shucks his own boxers and drags Eduardo’s off in a matter of seconds, then he leans in so their cocks align and kisses Eduardo deeply. 

“Are you close?” he asks, licking over Eduardo’s lips. “You could probably come like this, couldn’t you?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Eduardo moans and pushes upwards and there’s _friction_ , wonderful friction, but this is not what Mark wants, he wants _more_ , it won’t do to finish off like this, not now, so he asks 

“Lube?” and Eduardo nods jerkily towards the nightstand. Mark reaches over and grabs the lube and a condom, kisses Eduardo again, before sliding down to settle between his legs. He strokes Eduardo’s thighs and bends down to lick his cock, and Eduardo moans and his whole body tenses with the effort of not reaching out to touch Mark. He pours lube on his fingers and gently slides two of them inside of Eduardo while he sucks the head of his cock. 

“Mark, you-, I-,” Eduardo pants, and Mark gets it, he really really gets it. Eduardo is ready, and even if he isn’t, he doesn’t care, because this will soon be over and neither of them wants it to be over _yet_. So Mark fumbles for the condom, puts it on, pours more lube on himself and then positions himself against Eduardo’s hole. He leans down to kiss him and presses his cock inside at the same time as Eduardo’s tongue slides into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Mark,” Eduardo breathes into his mouth and Mark _agrees_. He pulls out, pushes back in, and Eduardo whines. 

“You can touch me now,” Mark says, and the words are not even completely out of his mouth before Eduardo’s arms are around his neck and his heels dig into the back of Mark’s thighs. He holds him _so close_ and it’s a bit hard to keep up a rhythm, but it doesn’t really matters, so Mark settles for shallow thrusts until the frustration becomes too much. He raises himself up on his elbows and slides out, and Eduardo’s eyes fly open, but Mark says 

“Come on, flip over,” and lays down on his back, holding Eduardo and forcing him to turn with him. “Like this,” he says, and helps Eduardo to sit down on his cock and _yes, like this_. Eduardo tries to bend down to kiss him, but Mark pushes him up again. 

“No, I want to see you,” he says, and Eduardo groans, but complies and settles for holding himself up against Mark’s chest. Mark puts his hands high on Eduardo’s thighs and feels the muscles work under the slippery sweaty skin when he rides Mark’s cock and _holy fuck he is so hot_. They’re both heaving for breath and Eduardo’s cock is smearing precome on Mark’s stomach and he is so close to coming. 

“Wardo,” Mark moans, to let him know, and Eduardo replies with 

“Fuck, Mark, _touch me_ , please, just-” and Mark takes one hand off of Eduardo’s thigh to close around his cock, and it only takes a few strokes before Eduardo is coming all over Mark’s hand. The sight of him and the clenching of his ass on Mark’s cock and his breathless panting and the sweat dripping down on Mark’s chest and just fucking _everything about Eduardo_ becomes too much for Mark so he follows close after, jerking his hips up hard where Eduardo’s pace has slowed down, wrapping his arms around Eduardo’s biceps to drag him down and hold him close during the aftershocks. 

When their breathing has eased out, the sweat on their bodies has cooled off and they’re both shivering. Eduardo lets out a whine and winces when he rolls off Mark and Mark’s soft cock slips out of his ass. Mark reaches for his boxers to wipe his hands off and then hands them to Eduardo, who raises an eyebrow but still takes them. He wipes his arms where Mark had spread his come and makes a disgusted noise, but Mark only smiles, pleased with himself, and drops the boxers on the floor when Eduardo hands them back, and then drops the used condom on top of them. 

Eduardo slides an arm around Mark’s waist and drags him close, buries his nose in the sweaty curls on Mark’s neck. 

“We should shower,” he says, and now it’s Mark’s turn to sound displeased. “We’re really gross, Mark,” he tries, but Mark can tell he’s almost as reluctant as Mark. 

“Sleep, Wardo,” Mark mumbles, already halfway there. “I’ll blow you when we wake up.” 

“ _Mark_.” Mark smirks and tangles his fingers together with Eduardo’s on his stomach, and presses his back even closer to Eduardo’s front. 

“This was a really nice surprise,” Eduardo says, just before Mark drifts off completely. 

“Just ‘nice’?” he asks, drowsily. 

“Best,” Eduardo amends, pressing a kiss against Mark’s neck. Mark smiles. _Best_. 


End file.
